Mind Over Matter
by conflicted-anon
Summary: As the new Hokage, Kakashi uses every resource to help rebuild and maintain peace, but not everyone believes he's capable of holding the seat of power after the loss of his Sharingan. Kakashi lost his fame as Sharingan no Kakashi. The council believes a strong village has a strong leader. Plans are made to imbue him with a monstrous power. One that could very well destroy him.
1. Doubts

**"Kakashi…you will be the Sixth Hokage"**

Obito's voice keeps on repeating those words in the depth of his mind. Kakashi truly did not like the job since his self-loathing habits were still in the way. How can a person like him be a leader to such a beautiful place? But for his village, for Naruto, and for Obito's request, he endures the pressures and takes the position. Despite some hesitation, after the mission in the aircraft, he was determined, more than ever, to step up and takes his responsibility and becomes the leader of the village that he loves so dearly. He wanted to protect what he loves, just like how Kakashi always is.

However, life wasn't a fairytale. Just because everything is settled, doesn't mean the outcome will satisfy everyone. Within the shadows of the village, more obstacles are waiting for the Sixth Hokage to face.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, are you not awake still!?" A certain blonde hair male peeks inside the windows and calls out for his silver-haired teacher "Even when you are already a Hokage, you really can't fix that problem with being tardy, honestly" Naruto, once again, quickly glance around Kakashi's new house. This is something that Naruto always do when he came to Kakashi's resident. Of course, a Hokage must lives in a good place with tight securities (especially when Kakashi is living alone after the time of war) and not in some shabby apartment that Kakashi used to have before the village was destroyed. But Naruto cannot help it but feel a bit jealousy at the nice bed and luxury pieces of furniture. Kakashi always said it was average to his standards, but Kakashi's definition of "average" might be slightly different from what Naruto imagines.

"I already am awake…" The Sixth Hokage was already up and enjoyed the sunlight passing through his large windows. Seeing that the Icha Icha book on his hand earns a frown from Naruto, Kakashi cannot help it but chuckles in amusement. "Good morning, Naruto. Do you need anything?" He asked gently at his older student, who is now nineteen years of age, trying to grab onto the branch of the tree with his prosthetic arm "It seems like you are getting used to that arm already, aren't you?" Kakashi gives him a famous eye-smile as Naruto nods.

Kakashi cannot describe how proud he was when he looks at his Sensei's son. He himself cannot believe that he was able to become a teacher of a hero that saves the entire world. It makes him feel…somewhat undeserving of the title, _Naruto's Sensei_ , especially after everything that he has done. The cause of this Fourth Shinobi War was partially his fault, after all. Only if he wasn't stupid and ignorant, Obito wouldn't have fallen under that rock and be found by Madara. Even if Obito was saved by Madara, if he found another way to stop Rin from jumping in front of his Chidori, Obito wouldn't turn out like the way he is. Kakashi doesn't care if Madara had placed a seal on them and planned things to be this way, Kakashi firmly believes that everything happens like the way it is…was because of him.

"Shizune-neechan is complaining already" Naruto waves his arm in front of Kakashi's pale face that caused by overworking and not get enough food inside his stomach. Naruto tried to get his teacher out of his daydream state when he saw Kakashi stares at him without blinking. It was as if the Sixth Hokage was thinking about some matters very deeply that he was lost in his own universe. "She is saying how dare you leaving her to a pile of paperwork early in the morning, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Ah…well" Kakashi sweat-drops a bit as he looks down at his blanket. And soon, he looks up at Naruto with his left eye closed again by habits "I had to leave because I was too tired yesterday. I didn't imagine that inheriting the position also means receiving the ex-Hokage's works as well" He jokes around slight and gives Naruto a light chuckle, but he does know what to expect when he sat on that chair of the highest position of all ninja in the village. Kakashi was pretty sure that no one can deny this fact: the amount of work that Tsunade gave him was enormous. It was understandable, however. After all, Tsunade handed him the position just right after the war ended. Still, it was strange to Kakashi that Shizune was complaining about him not working enough, but even Shizune herself had complained about it from time to time. Kakashi can only guess that maybe is because he was lazier and chiller than Shizune. "Tell her that I am coming in an hour to help her out"

Naruto nods as he smiles "How about we get some Ichiraku ramen for breakfast?" He invited his teacher as he can somehow see the exhaustion within Kakashi's eyes. And with that warm invitation, Kakashi accepted.

* * *

"Kakashi-sama, you need to stop leaving me so much stuff to do" Shizune whimpers like a child as she glances at Kakashi with reliefs when he slowly walks in the office. As usual, Kakashi was wearing his traditional Hokage outfit. Despite many people said it looks like he was covering himself in a blanket, Kakashi does find the clothes to be pretty comfortable to his tastes. Shizune continues "I get that you are too tired, that's why I ask you to eat more and drink more water, take proper rest and stop reading that Icha Icha book! Only if you can focus a bit more- "

"I know I know…and can you drop the -sama part please?" Kakashi mumbles under his breath but loud enough for Shizune to hear from his distance. He hated that formality, it makes him feel too arrogant and superior. Kakashi doesn't want to be above anyone in here, he wants to be their comrade. After all, he has been their friends and they had been addressing each other normally even before when he was a Hokage. It was just…weird for him when others called him -sama, as if he was the King of the village. "I am working now, so you can take a rest if you want"

Shizune sighs as she places the pen down and let Kakashi do the rest of his works. Kakashi gently puts his Hokage hat down with care and averts his eyes at the pile of paper, already feeling exhausted. "Man…this is going to be another long day for me" And with that, he started to work. The sooner he started, the faster he will be done with this and return to his Icha Icha, despite the resentment that he receives.

After a while of working, he brings his hand up and rubs his scarred left eye as it was starting to itch. Maybe some specks of dust, or maybe he was getting a bit sleepy. After all, the poor Hokage didn't give himself a chance to procrastinate or relax as he was dead focus on his works. It is indeed strange for Kakashi to have the freedom to touch his left eye like a normal person because it was only several months ago when his Sharingan was still in that eye socket and was carefully covered by the familiar Leaf headband. But now, everyone can see the scar of his past and his normal, beautiful grey eye. It was the eye that he was born with that eventually filled with sadness as it turned dull day by day, but Naruto miraculously recovered for him after Madara cruelly stole the Sharingan from him. Kakashi was unsure to whether he should be grateful that Madara had taken it away or not. He lost his strongest power that helped him formed the Raikiri and other superpowers that were given to him in which no one can compete. But at the same time, he regains his stamina and his chakra was no longer being eaten by the hungry Sharingan. Kakashi can physically feel his life force returning to him day by day. Sometimes, he was debating if he can keep up with all of his Hokage works like this if he still owned the red eye.

Kakashi was wondering if he can still be called the "Copy-Ninja" without that Sharingan. He knew for the fact that some people still calling him that way because that was his nickname for a long time. Of course, he would much prefer to be called "the Copy-Ninja" rather than being called "Friend-Killer" but ironically, the second name fits him more, at least to his opinion. No one would imagine Kakashi to be insecure about himself, but the man was human as well, he does have some doubts about his own abilities. If he wasn't strong enough like before, how can he protect this village? Without the Sharingan, what is his worth? Kakashi realized that he might have been dependent on the Sharingan too much, just like the way Naruto used to depend on the Kyuubi's chakra back then when he was sixteen. He encouraged his student to find his own powers and strength so that Naruto can stop relying on the demonic chakra, but Kakashi himself didn't do the same thing that he taught Naruto.

 _"What a hypocrite."_ Kakashi thought to himself, thinking that if he can only recognize his situation sooner, he would find a way to deal with his lack of powers so he won't be in doubt about his own abilities. Of course, he had attempted to learn and somewhat created a new Jutsu called "Purple Electricity", but no matter how much the Sixth tried to convince himself that it would replace the Raikiri, it doesn't. It wasn't enough for Kakashi. The man knew there was no way to replace the powerful Sharingan with some regular Jutsu, unless if the Jutsu is an S-rank or A-rank or something that could create chaos. However, Kakashi doesn't aim for those destructive powers as he wasn't greedy. The man just wanted to be strong enough to protect this village and the people that he loves. Maybe Kakashi should train more in his spare time? Maybe created new Jutsu? There are so many questions that the Sixth Hokage asked himself every day beside politics.

Leaning back against the chair to relax a bit, Kakashi looks up at the white ceiling and listen to the sound of the wind outside of the village. It was rather a beautiful windy day today. He can imagine many families are going out to the park and have a fun weekend picnic. Meanwhile, he had to stay inside, away from the sunlight. "They should at least let me have some Vitamin D" Kakashi grumbles like a child, wanting to go out and play. "Oh well…it's not like I can really do anything outside"

He eventually stopped whining and returns back to work without fail.

* * *

"Do you think this will makes him appear to stop it?"

"Yes, let's test him"

"Let see if his power is enough to stop this"

"If he is not strong enough, **we will fix him** "

The mysterious voices speak in a hidden place as they nod together in harmony. After a few seconds later, an explosion happens with many unknown Shinobi attacks the West side of the village, the place that they had not yet finish constructing it, leaving many citizens to run away and evacuate the area in fear for their lives.

* * *

 _AN: Thanks for reading! This is not my first, but hopefully, I can stick to this one until completion!_


	2. Hopeless

"Hurry up! This way!"

"Mom! Where are you?"

"Please be calm and evacuate the area! Please take your children with you- "

The entire West area was in absolute chaos. The villagers' screams echoed from miles away. Some were trying to find their families and friends in desperation. Many Shinobi dodged and destroyed the debris that was falling onto the citizens. Each movement showed the skills and strengths of Konoha's Shinobi. Sakura, one of Konoha's most well-known medic, also buried herself into healing. She did not hesitate to punch any concretes that threaten the Genin or the children.

As some were wondering why this happened during the time of peace, people succumb to their own fears of war. Of course, they didn't want another invasion like Pain's. No one wants to witness another family members died on the battlefield of war. More crying, more weeping...more sorrows.

How could the Sixth Hokage allowed this to happen? The citizens asked themselves. Even if they understand the Hokage do not have the abilities to predict the future, none were able to accept it. After all, they weren't Shinobi with a tough mind, nor they trained themselves to be on guard. The majority of the Shinobi understand that their jobs are to protect the village. Their hearts are with Kakashi as they vowed their loyalty to him. They believed that the Sixth will manage something as soon as the news reached. But the majority doesn't mean all, unfortunately.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kakashi did his works with patients as he took care of the data and reports from his comrades. Using the newly invented computer was a pain, but he learned that this is the new future of the village. Thus, Kakashi gave it a try and started funding it. No regret from him. He would love to see a new modernized Konoha, a rich and prosperous village that no one can compete.

"Am I trying too hard to modernize everything? But we cannot fall behind." Kakashi sighs and puts the paperwork down before a sudden explosion rang in his ears. With Kakashi's instinct, he got up from his comfortable chair and looked out at the windows. He wasn't sure if it was his paranoia or his PTSD, but he knew something was wrong. Yet, he couldn't see it in full view from the red Hokage building. After all, the screamings that he heard were distressing. It makes him want to jump out of the office and went to check for the situation himself. But, he is the Hokage. Kakashi was sure that someone will report the situation to him. He does not want to stress them out if he disappeared during the chaos. If no one comes to inform him, Kakashi will no doubt go to check himself. Before he could, Shikamaru and Shizune took their hasty steps inside the office. Both sought for airs to breath, but they gave their reports.

"Hokage-sama…the West collapsed." Shikamaru informed Kakashi with the information as he waited for Kakashi to react. He knew the Sixth will not be pleased, but Kakashi's next order is necessary.

Kakashi's heart skipped a beat in panic, but he soon calms himself down and keeps his composure in check. Everyone is depending on him, he cannot lose himself. But he was angry at whoever dares to touch his home. "The current situation?" Kakashi questions his advisor. He stepped out of the office, wanting to tell him the rest as he walked there.

Shizune stopped him before he could. "Hokage-sama! You can't!" She protests. "It's too dangerous out there, you cannot get hurt now. If something happens to you, we won't have a leader!"

"There is still Naruto. I cannot stay here and do nothing" The Hokage replied.

"Naruto is too young!"

"I am not arguing right now, Shizune." Kakashi sighs, but he understands her concerns. "Shizune, even though I appreciated your worry, I cannot stay here and do nothing. You know what kind of person I am already." And with that, he keeps on walking.

"Hokage-sama!"

"Drop the -sama part, please…"

* * *

Kakashi tossed the Hokage cloak to someone before he headed to the damaged area. He can only hope that the attack isn't as bad as it sounds, but he was wrong. The new buildings constructed by the citizens had crumpled. Some of the old houses had gone to dust, also. Luckily, there were no causalities, meaning no death happened. One cannot describe how relief Kakashi felt when he hears that news. Objects can be replaced, but human lives can't.

"How horrible…" The Hokage mumbles while walking through the area filled with concretes. He checks the surrounding, makes sure that he didn't miss anything. Of course, his eyes also scan around to look for someone suspicious, or the potential culprit. Kakashi could not be gladder if the criminal appears, and he was sure to not let them get away with their crime. Not to mention, the next attack could happen again at any times and any places. Kakashi does not want to witness the efforts of the people trying to rebuild their villages gone to waste.

With an urgent voice, he asked Shizune "Did the emergency shelter enough to cover everyone?" The village renovated the same old shelter after Pein's invasion. The Fifth did wish to make it larger since the population is maximizing. In case if another invasion happened, the leader wanted to make sure that everyone is safe.

"Only a small part of the village needs the shelter, so we have all the space we need. Please rest assure. Foods and supplies will be here soon." Shizune replies and keeps on tending the injured together with Sakura. Kakashi sighs in relieves and returns to observe the damaged area. The Sixth was stunned as his head hurts from the confusion. Who could plot an attack like this? Smaller shinobi nations aren't involved with the Five Elemental Nations. But then, it is true that the effects that they suffered by the Fourth War were unfair. There were some personal grudges against the war; Kikyo, for example. But then, why Konoha Village? All Five Nations are at peace as of now, there is no way they would break that alliance to risk war happening again.

"Sir, there is no used thinking about it now," Shikamaru advised as he walked to Kakashi while kicking the concrete out of the way. It was as if he could sense the stresses within the Sixth Hokage "We should focus on the villagers first. The discussion about the clues of the attacker will be sorted out during the next meeting. It's not like we can find them now anyway..."

Kakashi nods in agreement, but the anxiety didn't go away. It was only several months ever since he took his chair as the Hokage, and yet, another tragedy happens. It wasn't grave, but his village still suffers losses. But the silver-haired Hokage forces himself to stop his thought. Right now, Kakashi knew it wasn't the time for him to drown in his pity party or doubting his abilities. Instead, he must use whatever powers he has now to help his village. Naruto and others soon came to the site along with several Jounin. Kakashi couldn't do anything except for standing there and watches them do their jobs. He does make an effort to walk around and offers a hand, but everyone refused, wanting him to rest instead. Kakashi frowned, knowing that the villagers are thinking he has given a lot to the village as the Copy Ninja. Some brought him foods and teas, but Kakashi rejected with appreciation. "Please give them to the one in needs." He forces a smile.

 **Kakashi felt useless.**

* * *

"The attack today was dreadful, even though it's supposed to be in the peaceful era after a long time. I cannot believe someone would try to cause war!" One of the elders raised their voice with anger, one eye glancing at Kakashi. Sharp, narrowed eyes stared at Kakashi's direction. The elders crossed their arms, some shake their heads in disapproval. "Can you explain this, Rokudaime-sama?" They asked him despite knowing they wanted an impossible answer.

"Explain? What is there to explain anyway?" Kakashi wondered why on earth would they ask him such a question. Kakashi would love to prevent that attack, but he has no abilities to tell the future disasters. "I do not know, unfortunately." He responds as his deep voice echoes throughout the gloomy meeting room. One can see that the only thing that shines through the shadow is the proud Konoha's symbol. Kakashi continued his statement with tact. "We are not in conflict with any smaller nations or the Five Elemental Nations. It's reckless to jump to conclusion, considering that we did not have a chance to witness the culprit. The investigation team discovered no accomplices or any clues related to the case."

"Hm…" They stayed silent until another old advisor speaks up. "It's true that no one expects the attack, but what was the defensive line doing? Shouldn't they at least be able to recognize the danger?" He asked Kakashi with a condescending voice. "Rokudaime, what were you doing? Did you monitored the defensive team or the ANBU patrollers?"

With a frown at that statement, Kakashi refutes "The defense line had reported a while ago. Security cameras did not capture any potential threat, both outside and inside." This was making him a bit…uneasy. It was as if they are blaming him for this attack. It is a fact that his most elite ANBU are keeping their eyes on every single corner of the borders. But of course, he wishes he could have done a better job as a leader. Now, a bunch of advisors who had never been in war is telling him that his comrades and his own abilities aren't enough. "We are doing the best we can to prevent the next coming attack. The Sealing Team are already on their ways to set up traps around the village. For now, there is nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about!?" One of them slams his fist on the table in anger. "Do you not know-"

The Daimyo cuts in before the man could even raise his voice at Kakashi. "Please show your manner toward the Hokage, please." The old Daimyo puts away his fan and coughs as he waits for the man to sit back and relax. "Rokudaime is right. There is nothing we can do about it right now as we have no clue. Doubting other nations will only cause more conflicts. The best course of action right now is to sit back and defend the village at all cost. But-" The Daimyo directed with his old, sickly voice and glanced at Kakashi once again. "The defense line is under your control and your authority. Any of their actions are your responsibilities, you do understand, right?"

"Yes, Daimyo-sama..." Kakashi responds, showing that he acknowledged what the country's leader requested. The conversation finally ended. Kakashi steps back and excuses himself to return to his village.

Shikamaru leans against the wall as he waited for Kakashi to come back. He expected Kakashi to look normal, unfortunately, Kakashi looked stress out.

"Hokage-sama- I mean, Kakashi-san…Is everything okay?" Shikamaru frowned, seeing his Hokage's facial expression, knowing it wasn't good news. Even though he would prefer not to ask Kakashi about it, but he must. "What did they say?

One hand taking off the Hokage hat, Kakashi makes his way through the red bridge in exhaustion. He exits the building as he senses two ANBU are following him from behind for his protection.

It took Kakashi a while to respond to the young Nara, but he manages to find his voice. "They are doubting us" He grumbles. "They think that we aren't strong enough- No, they think that I am not strong enough to control the defensive line. That's why a small explosion like this happen, even though it was preventable."

"That's ridiculous, it's not like you know it will happen and everyone was off guard-"

"That's the exact reason that they argued. Because we were off guard, that's why we were attacked. If I establish a new defensive team's policy and increase the guard-" Kakashi explains, but he stops. Another heavy frown appears as the winds uncover his forehead when it breezes by. Usually, it was hard for Shikamaru to read Kakashi's mind as the man always has a bored expression. But even a blind man can feel the Sixth's anguish.

"Hokage-sama, it is not your fault. Not even the elites were able to detect anything suspicious, for now..." Shikamaru reassures. "Anyway, you are not responsible for this."

Kakashi listens and responds with a simple nod but with no replies. The only thing that reverberated was their footsteps as they made their ways back to Konoha.

* * *

 _AN: I don't know how to English. My fucking English- I would like to say thank you to all of my beta readers. Love you all for helping me with this. Thanks for reading! Chapter 3 will come soon!_


End file.
